Great Saiyaman Suit
& & (Gohan) & & (Videl) |class=Clothing |similar='Battle Armor Gi Turtle School uniform Whis Symbol Gi' }} The Daizenshuu 7, 1996 are costumes worn by Gohan and Videl while fighting crime as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2. Overview The Great Saiyaman Suit was originally created by Bulma after she was asked by Gohan to create a costume for him to wear to hide his identity while using his abilities to fight crime and help people after his friends at school began talking about the mysterious Golden Fighter who was actually Gohan who had used his Super Saiyan form to stop some bank robbers while on his way to school and wanted to prevent his classmates from figuring out he was the golden fighter. Bulma created a special watch which allowed Gohan transform into his superhero alter-ego which he dubbed Great Saiyaman. The original Great Saiyaman Suit worn by Gohan featured a helmet, red cape, green gi with a black bodysuit worn underneath, as well as white gloves and boots identical to those worn with the Battle Armor model created by Bulma during the Android Saga (presumably she may have reused the gloves and boots as she often produced them for her husband Vegeta as he often wore them a his part of his normal attire). Gohan can don the suit by pressing the red button on his Great Saiyaman Watch allowing him to transform into Great Saiyaman instantly. The watch itself is worn on his wrist over top his suit's left glove when the suit is worn. However, despite his disguise, Videl managed to figure out his true identity and tricked Gohan into revealing it to her, blackmailing him into teaching her how to use Flight and entering the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan was forced to replace the Great Saiyaman Helmet with a white bandana (in the manga the bandana is orange like his helmet) and Sunglasses in order to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament as its rules forbid the use of armor. However, when Videl was brutally beaten by Spopovich, Gohan's anger caused him to transform into his Super Saiyan form, which caused his bandana and cape to fall off later revealing Great Saiyaman with both the Golden Fighter and Gohan to his classmates Erasa and Sharpner when he transformed into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 during his match with Kibito, however Piccolo destroyed all the cameras preventing Great Saiyaman's identity from being revealed to the general pubic. Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit was heavily damaged during his battles with Dabura and Majin Buu and later replaced with Supreme Kai Clothes via Kibito's Magic Materialization after Kibito suggested that Gohan's clothes aren't suitable for training which were later turned by Kibito into the Turtle School uniform. Ultimate Gohan wore when he fought Super Buu. However, after the defeat of Kid Buu, Gohan obtained another identical Great Saiyaman Suit. In the films, Fusion Reborn and Wrath of the Dragon Gohan continued to wear the bandana and sunglasses with the suit instead of the helmet despite the fact he only wore them originally for the tournament, though in Fusion Reborn, Gohan ditched the bandana, sunglasses and cape and continued to wear the Great Saiyaman Suit for the rest of the movie. However, in Dragon Ball Super, Gohan returns to wearing the helmet he originally wore as Great Saiyaman. After the defeat of Kid Buu, Videl acquired her own Great Saiyaman Watch to transform into Great Saiyaman 2 (or Great Saiyawoman in FUNimation dub) and joined Gohan in fighting crime as a superhero team. Videl's suit resembles Gohan's though with a different color scheme (her cape is a pinkish-orange and she wears a teal gi with a purple bodysuit underneath), her helmet features a yellow heart, though she wears white boots and gloves of the same style as Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit. Like Gohan she wears her Great Saiyaman watch over her suit's left glove. During the filming of the Great Saiyaman film in Dragon Ball Super, Barry Kahn wears a version of Great Saiyaman's outfit while playing the role of Great Saiyaman in the film "Great Saiyaman vs. Mr Satan", ironically with Mr. Satan's son-in-law Gohan (who's identity as the real Great Saiyaman is still a secret) acting as his stunt double. Additionally pop idol Cocoa Amaguri plays the role of the film's damsel in distress. During the filming, Gohan removes his suit's helmet revealing that the suit's back bodysuit cover his head and part of his chin with only his face left uncovered. Gohan is also shown to wear his glasses underneath his helmet. Ironically, Barry Kahn is jealous of Gohan being married to Mr. Satan's daughter Videl and him getting all the attention as his stunt double in the movie, to the point he forces pop idol and co-star Cocoa Amaguri to help him blackmail Gohan into leaving the film and tries to turn Videl against Gohan by making it appear he is having an affair with Cocoa. Barry plan to turn Videl against her husband fails as she knows Gohan would never cheat on her due to his personality, causing Barry to threaten to expose Gohan's secret identity. However Barry is possessed by the escaped alien criminal Watagash, who grows more powerful due to Barry's evil and sadistic nature to transform him allowing him to defeat Great Saiyaman in his base form. However Great Saiyaman transforms into a Super Saiyan while wearing his helmet for the first time in the series. While using the Super Saiyan form in his guise as Great Saiyaman he is referred to as Super Great Saiyaman by the film's director. Super Great Saiyaman manages to defeat Watagash easily with his Super Great Saiyaman Beam freeing Barry from his possession and the alien criminal is apprehended by Jaco. Barry's plan to ruin Gohan falls apart when Cocoa threatens to expose him as the monster Great Saiyaman fought, preventing Gohan's identity from being exposed. Gohan later decides to use the name Super Great Saiyaman when using his Super Saiyan form while disguised as his alter-ego. Later when he challenges Goku to a fight as Great Saiyaman, after Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Gohan throws off his helmet before transforming into his Super Saiyan form. There is somewhat of a running gag of other characters save for Gohan, Videl, and Bulma finding the suits to be lame or ridiculous. Originally Goten thought the suit was cool and asked if Gohan could get him one. However, in Dragon Ball Super, when Gohan told Goten he had Bulma make him one, Goten didn't want it and even called it lame. Both Goku and Piccolo have made it clear that they dislike Gohan wearing costume. Video Game Appearances The Great Saiyaman Suit's worn by Gohan and Videl often appear in various video games as either alternate costume/skins (Xenoverse), transformations (Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3), or even separate playable characters (''Budokai'' series, Xenoverse 2, and Dragon Ball Fusions). In some games, like Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu the Great Saiyaman Suit (w/ Sunglasses) appears as Adult Gohan's standard outfit. Other games feature Gohan's battle damaged Great Saiyaman Suit from the Majin Buu Saga as an alternate costume for Gohan (in some game's Gohan damaged Great Saiyaman Suit appears as the result of battle damage). In Dragon Ball Online, it is revealed that in Age 820 when Earth was attacked by the remnants of the Frieza Force after the death of Mr. Satan who the Guard troops that lead the Frieza Force believed was responsible for the death of Frieza, the remaining Z Fighters Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan wear Saiyaman-like costumes (presumably supplied by Bulma) to hide their identities while combating the Frieza Force, but their ki-based fighting style becomes a hot topic and global interest in the use "ki" (introduced to general populace of Earth in Age 804 by Gohan's book Groundbreaking Science) escalates. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Great Saiyaman Suit appears as clothing options for the Future Warrior. The suit's appearance depends on the warriors selected gender, as Male characters (Earthling, Saiyan, Majin), Namekians, and Frieza Race wear the Great Saiyaman Suit worn by Gohan, while female characters where the one worn by Videl. Additionally the Great Saiyaman Helmet appears as an accessory the design of which depends on the warrior's selected gender, as Male characters, Namekians, and Frieza Race where the helmet worn by Gohan and females where the one worn by Videl. Its description refers to Gohan's version as Design 1 and Videl's as Design 2. In addition to the helmet, there is are also 2 accessories called Great Saiyaman Bandana 1 and Great Saiyaman Bandana 2 which are based on the bandana and sunglasses worn by Gohan during the tournament and films. Great Saiyaman Bandana 1 features the sunglasses worn as a disguise while the Great Saiyan Bandana 2 features the sunglasses worn on the forehead instead. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Great Saiyaman Suit, Great Saiyaman Helmet, Great Saiyaman Bandana 1, and Great Saiyaman Bandana 2 return as clothing and accessory options for the Future Warrior. The Suit and Helmet function much like they did in Xenoverse as their appearance depends on the Warrior's selected gender. In addition to the Great Saiyaman Suit, there are also six color customizable versions of the suit called the Hero Suit with each baring a different symbol or mark on the suit's belt. In Xenoverse, Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 appear as alternate costume skillsets for Gohan and Videl. In Xenoverse 2, Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 appear as separate playable characters instead of alternate costume skillsets for Gohan and Videl as they were in Xenoverse. Both Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2's skillsets are named Great Saiyaman Suit in Xenoverse 2. ;List of Clothing & Accessories *'Great Saiyaman Helmet' - The helmet worn by both Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. Great Saiyaman version can be worn by Males, Namekians, and Frieza Race characters, while Great Saiyaman 2 version can be worn by females. Its in-game description reads: "A helmet that makes you the Great Saiyaman. Design 1 is for guys, Design 2 is for girls!" *'Great Saiyaman Bandana 1' - The bandana and sunglasses worn by Great Saiyaman. The sunglasses are worn over the eyes to conceal the wearer's identity. Its in-game description reads: "Hide your true identity with a headscarf and sunglasses! A new Great Saiyaman style!" *'Great Saiyaman Bandana 2' - The bandana and sunglasses worn by Great Saiyaman. The sunglasses are worn on the forehead. Its in-game description reads: "Why hide your identity?! Wear your sunglasses on your forehead, Neo-Great Saiyaman style!". *'Great Saiyaman Suit' - The suit worn by both Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. Great Saiyaman version can be worn by Males, Namekians, and Frieza Race characters, while Great Saiyaman 2 version can be worn by females. Its in-game description reads: "The costume of Great Saiyaman, a hero of justice who guards the city's peace". **'Hero Suit (Turtle)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Kanji 亀 (Turtle) on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the Turtle mark." **'Hero Suit (Crane)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Kanji 鶴 (Crane) on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the Crane mark." **'Hero Suit (Demon)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Kanji 魔 (Demon) on its belt. "A hero suit bearing the Demon mark." **'Hero Suit (Ginyu Force)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Ginyu Force mark on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the Ginyu Force mark." **'Hero Suit (Red Ribbon Army)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the Red Ribbon Army logo on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the RR mark." **'Hero Suit (CC)' - A color customizable version of the Great Saiyaman Suit featuring the CC logo on its belt. Its in-game description reads: "A hero suit bearing the CC mark." In Dragon Ball Fusions, the EX-Fusion of Gohan and Videl, Great Saiyaman 12 wears a Great Saiyaman Suit that is a fusion of both Great Saiyaman 1 and Great Saiyaman 2's suits as a result of their EX-Fusion which like Potara Fusion, causes the fusee's clothes to fuse. Thus Great Saiyaman 12's suit has a unique design which combines elements of both suits. Additionally a female alien hero named Granyu wears her own version of the suit. Trivia *In several video games, Pan is shown be embarrassed by her parent's superhero alter-egos. However, as a baby in Dragon Ball Super she is shown to like it when her father dons his Great Saiyaman costume, though this may be due to her age and presumably she out grew liking it similar to her uncle Goten. Ironically, in Age 820 of the timeline of Dragon Ball Online when she is 41 years old she ends up wearing a Saiyaman-like costume to hide her identity while fighting the Frieza Force alongside her father, uncle, Trunks, Tien, and Krillin. **Ironically the same applies to Goten as though he originally wanted his own suit in Dragon Ball Z he later rejected the one Gohan tried to give him in Dragon Ball Super due to his tastes having changed since then, though in Age 820 at the age of 53 he later dons Saiyaman-like costume to hide his identity combat the remnants of the Frieza Force. Additionally Trunks who had always thought the suit was lame despite his mother being the one who designed it also ironically ended up wearing one to disguise himself when fighting the Frieza Force in Age 820 at the age of 52. *In some video games, Mr. Satan himself is shown to like Videl's Great Saiyaman Suit and calling it a great outfit when fighting Great Saiyaman II in those games. However, in Xenoverse 2, if the Future Warrior talks to Mr. Satan while he is their current instructor while wearing the Great Saiyaman Suit he will say "Hm? What's with that weird fashion? I mean, that has to be the worst outfit I've ever seen. I expect my students to be better dressed. I only teach those with good fashion sense. Now, hurry up and change. Go on." which he says regardless of the warrior's gender. Additionally, he also has special dialog with Great Saiyaman 2, asking her what is up with her terrible outfit and asks if it is her way of lashing out at her dear old dad. Videl offended reminds him to call her Great Saiyaman 2 (Great Saiyawoman in the FUNimation dub) while still referring to him as dad. *In the Xenoverse series, Gohan can transform into his Super Saiyan form while wearing his Great Saiyaman Suit and Helmet. Due to the helmet, Gohan's appearance does not change as much as his hair and eyes cannot be seen, thus only his Super Saiyan aura can be seen which also causes his suit to glow. The first time Gohan is seen transforming into his Super Saiyan form while wearing his Great Saiyaman Helmet is in Xenoverse, while the first time he transforms while wearing the helmet outside the video games in the main series is Dragon Ball Super. The helmet is shown to be strong enough to endure the transformation with no signs of breaking or cracking despite Gohan's power, indicating that it likely made of strong materials (this may be intentional as Bulma may have built it out of strong enough materials to handle the stress put on it by both combat and the transformation, as it was intended to hide Gohan's identity). However the helmet's antenna are not as durable as they are broken during the fight with the Watagash possessed Barry Kahn before Gohan transforms into Super Great Saiyaman. **The first time Gohan transforms while wearing the suit occurs much earlier during the World Tournament Saga in Dragon Ball Z though this was while he was wearing his bandana & sunglasses. Unlike the helmet, this new look had the flaw of being unable to handle Gohan's Super Saiyan transformation as the bandana came off when Gohan transformed in anger over Videl being beaten by Spopovich, leaving only his sunglasses. ***Ironically the Bandana will not come off when the Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 form is used by the Future Warrior in Xenoverse or the 2nd Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2. However it will be removed along with the sunglasses if a Super Saiyan 3 transformation is used (as it removes most accessories that cover the head) in Xenoverse 2. Gallery References Category:Clothing Category:Objects Category:Items